Till Death Do Us Part
by sexyslytherinluver12321
Summary: Hermione is facing abuse at home, and she has to share Heads room with Draco Malfoy. All she can think is: Can it get any worse?


Till Death Do Us Part

She lay in her bed just thinking of what she could have done wrong now. Every step he took made her cringe, just thinking of what was to come made her want to throw up. He swung the door opened and slowly walked over to her. Having to look into his eyes was the hardest part of this whole thing. He used to be so nice and caring, now he's just evil. The way he looks at her makes her shake. He throws the covers off of her and pushes her on the ground. He kicks her in the stomach, hard, and tells her to get up. He shoves her out of her room, and into his room. He pushes her to his dresser.

"I have something to show you" he said sternly. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of socks. "Do you know what is wrong with these?" he shouted.

"No" she said in a shaky voice.

"This is not the way your mother folded them!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to fold them the way mother did" She said, starting to cry. He was yelling now.

"I think you'd better learn!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. With that he pushed her on the floor and started kicking her in the stomach. She knew that if she dared make a noise the beating wouldn't stop for a longer time. So she just kept her mouth shut. She also knew that he likes it when she looked into his eyes during this. After about 10 minutes of this cruel act, ha spit on her and left the room. She just laid there for a minute. Then she got up and walked over to her bedroom. She climbed into the bed, curled up into a little ball, and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up about three hours later and decided she should take a shower. She also needed to get ready to go back to school. She sat up and tried to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. Her stomach hurt so much that she couldn't lift her legs up. So she picked them up one at a time and put them over the edge. She stood up; her legs were all shaky so walking was going to be even harder. She grabbed a towel out of the closet, and started towards the bathroom. When she got about half way there, she fell on her hands and knees. By this time she was crying. She didn't think she had the strength to get back up, so she just crawled the rest of the way to the bathroom. Once she got to the bathroom, she used the counter to pull herself back up, and she started undressing. She took off her shirt, and looked in the mirror. She still had bruise on her arms and legs from previous days. She finished taking off her clothes, and stepped into the shower. When the warm water hit her bruises she felt like she was being stabbed. 'Why me?' she asked herself. 'Why do bad situations follow me? My mum dies, and then my dad thinks it's my fault! I just don't understand! I am Hermione Granger, the smart one, the one who always knows the answer. But, here I am, in the shower with bruises all over my body. It's just not fair!' she screamed.

She finished washing herself, dried off, and put her pajamas on. Still crying, and still thinking of the previous days. 'I can't take this anymore!!!!!!!!' she screamed. She opened the cabinet, and took out one of her razors. She threw it at the counter until the plastic broke, and left 4 sharp metal blades. She grabbed one of the blades and sat on the floor. She laid the blade across her wrist. Applied a little pressure to it, and slid it across her wrist. She thinks she is bleeding the pain away. She waits for the blood to stop coming out of the self-inflicted wound, and goes to her room to start packing. She gets the trunk from her closet and sets it on her bed. She opens all of her drawers and puts all of her things in the trunk. She gathers everything from her bathroom, and puts them into another smaller bag. She goes over to her closet and opens her memory box. She sees pictures of her mom, and her dad, and of her family together at the park. She gets a little smile, and puts the box in her trunk as well. She goes back to the closet o get one last thing, her wand. She checks around the room to make sure she didn't leave anything, then she closes the trunk

Now, she gets into bed and goes right to sleep. She has to leave at midnight, so she can avoid her dad. He gets home around 2 in the morning.

She wakes up at 11:15, and goes into her bathroom. She brushes her hair. Then she has to put beauty charms over her bruises so nobody sees them. After covering every single injury, she goes back to her room and puts her clothes on. She is wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a blue t-shirt with a dark blue jacket. After she is completely dressed, she puts her shoes on, and shrinks her trunk so it fits into her pocket. She checks around her room to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything for the last time. She smiles, and leaves that awful place.

She walks down the street or a bit, and finally she catches a taxi. "To the train station please" she said. She does realize that the train for Hogwarts won't be leaving until morning, so she sits down, and leans against the brick wall. She falls asleep there until the sun woke her up. She looked at the time, and it was perfect! After all, she didn't want anyone from school seeing her sleeping on the ground outside the train station. So she stood up and brushed herself off. She looks down the ramp to see none other than Harry and Ron coming up to the train. She runs down to greet them with a nice big bear hug. They weren't expecting such a big greeting. After their little hug-fest, they start going up to get their tickets. The got on the train and looked around for 3 empty seats. When they found some, they sat down and started talking about their summers.

"How was your summer Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Well, uummm… my mum passed away 2 months ago" Hermione stuttered. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then looked at Hermione, and gave her a big hug. After that, they were kind of quiet. Then Ron looked up and looked at Hermione.

"Aren't you head girl, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him like she was just told she was to become queen.

"OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I almost forgot. Professor McGonagall will be coming to get me soon." Sure enough, there she was.

"Mrs. Granger, I need you to come with me." spoke the professor. Hermione stood up, but apparently it was a little to fast, because it hurt her stomach really bad.

"Ow" she said

"What's wrong?" asked Ron and Harry.

"It's nothing," she snapped.

"Well then why did you say ow?" said Ron.

"I said IT'S NOTHING!!! Don't worry about it." She yelled. Then she followed the professor to the Heads cabin. She walked in to see none other that Draco Malfoy sitting there.

"The Head Girl is… is GRANGER?!?!?!" Draco said in a pained voice.

"Yes, I am the Head Girl!! Do you have a problem with that?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I do!" shouted Malfoy.

"Well TO BAD FOR YOU!" yelled Hermione.

"Now, now children, that'll be enough of that" said professor Mcgonagall. "You two will be sharing a dorm. You will have your own room, but you have to share a living room, kitchen area, and bathroom." Both of the kid's heads shot up and they looked at each other.

"I have to share living space with, with THAT!" both of them asked horrorstruck.

"Yes you do, and I don't want to hear any complaining!" shouted the professor.

They were silent for the rest of the trip.

When they got to the castle, Draco and Hermione followed the professor to their room. They came to a wall with a big owl statue in front of it. "The password is ' Exaro Nex Operor Nos Secui'" said the professor.

"Exaro Nex Operor Nos Secui" said Draco. The bricks all pushed in and moved outward leaving a hole in the wall. "Ladies first" said Draco in a snotty voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the dorm.

"Wow" she said in awe. She started looking around. There was a beautiful black couch, with a matching chair. There was also a glass coffee table in the middle of the room. She glanced over to he left, and saw a door that said 'Head Girl: Hermione' on it. She opened the door to see a huge, king sized bed with a dark red blankets and black pillows. It had a canopy and everything! "Oh…My…Goodness!" she said in disbelief. She ran over to her bed, that could possibly have came from heaven, and jumped on it. She laid there and thought to herself. I am safe here.

An hour later, she was still in her room and Draco was getting worried about her. So he decided to go check on her. He knocked on her door, but there was no reply, so he walked in. He smiled a little when he saw that she fell asleep. He walked over to her; she looked so peaceful, yet troubled. He pulled the covers from underneath her and covered her up with them. He brushed the hair out of her face and said "Good night" and he left her to sleep.

He let her sleep as long as he could the next day, but he didn't want her to be late for her classes. So he walked into her room and sat on her bed. He tapped her on the shoulder and said her name, but there was no reply. So he gently shook her, and she jumped up and started to cry. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I won't do it again" Draco just looked at her with a confused look.

"I won't hurt you, I just don't want you to miss your classes" he said looking at her with a worried expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she paused, "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. Ever since last year I just don't like to be mean to people unless I have a reason" By this time she was kind of spacing out, thinking of that time in 3rd year when she punched him in the face. She thought about how amazingly sexy he looked when she did that, and how it probably wasn't the right thing to do. Hermione has always had a HUGE crush on Draco, but come to think of it, who doesn't?

"I like the new you way better!" she said.

"Good" he said with a satisfied feeling. With that, he walked out of the room to let hr get ready for school.

She put her cloths on, and walked into the bathroom. She didn't have time to shower, so she would just have to do it that night. She took off her beauty charms from the day before and put on new ones. Her bruises just looked worse that they did before.

She walked out to see Draco waiting for her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uummmmm, yeah. Why?" she asked with a worried voice.

"Well, you kept saying things like 'Ouch' and 'Jeez' and 'why me?'" he exclaimed.

"I did?" she asked hoping he doesn't find out her secret.

"Yeah, it kind of worried me. But you say your ok, and you look like your ok, so you must be ok!" he stated.

They started walking to their classes. "I guess I'll see you tonight" said Draco.

"Okay, bye" said Hermione. They both walked their separate ways. The day went by so quickly. She walked out of her Dark Arts class, and went straight to the dorm. She said the password, and walked into the room. She headed straight for her bedroom, so she could get ready to take a shower. She grabbed her comfortable clothes and a robe and went into the bathroom. She turned the water on, and then took off her clothes. The cast all of her beauty charms away, and turned around to look into the mirror. Her bruises didn't look or feel any better; they just turned into a darker color. She climbed in the shower, and, the warm water felt relaxing for the first time in a long time. Once she was all cleaned up, she climbed out of the shower and dried off. She put on her black pajama pants, and her white tank top. She was gathering up all of her dirty clothes when the door all of a sudden opened. Hermione looked up to see Draco standing there. She turned around and looked down trying to hide her bruises. "Go away Malfoy" she said in a stern voice.

"What, what happened to your face and your arms?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, just go away!" she said with a shaky voice.

"Look at me!" he yelled. She slowly turned her head to face him. The look on his face was like he was about to cry. He stared at her and said "Who? Who would do this to you?" Hermione looked down and started to cry. He grabbed her robe off the hook, and put it over her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him, and cried on his shoulder. He picked her up wedding style, and carried her to the couch. He sat down and laid her down next to him with her head in his lap. He ran his fingers over the bruises on her face as she cried into his lap. He sat there and played with her hair until she fell asleep. He thought he would try to put her in her bed, but she just looked so peaceful, and he did not mind having her on his lap. He didn't mind at all! He grabbed the blanket off the top of the couch and laid it over her. He fell asleep soon after that.

About 3 hours later, he was woken up by a loud scream. His eyes shot opened, and he saw Hermione tossing and turning in his lap. She was still screaming, and starting to cry. At first he was in shock, he was fast asleep, and he didn't know what to do with her. Then he remembered the events from the previous night. He shook her lightly to wake her up, but she just kept yelling and crying. "Hermione!" he shouted. "It's only a dream, nothing is going to happen to you" he assured. She looked up at him and just kept crying. "Everything is going to be alright, you don't have anything to worry about. I'm here now, you can go back to sleep. I will protect you" he kept assuring.

"Okay, I'm sorry that you have to see me like this" she sobbed.

"Don't even think about saying your sorry this isn't your fault! We'll talk about this more tomorrow, but now, you need your rest. Go to sleep, everything is going to be alright." She nodded her head, and closed her eyes. He sat up all night and played with her hair so she knew he was there protecting her.

The next morning he woke up at about 7:00, and he decided to wake Hermione up. This time he just whispered her name in her ear, and she sat right up. "Good morning!" he said. She just looked at him like she was going to cry again. "Don't cry no one is going to touch you here. Don't say sorry again either. This isn't you fault, so there is NO REASON TO BE SORRY!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry" she whimpered.

"What did I just say?" he shouted. She started crying again.

"Please stop yelling at me, it's scary" she sobbed.

"I don't mean to scare you, I just don't know how to handle this," he stated.

"Well you don't have to! Just forget all of this, and let me handle it!" she screamed.

"Obviously you can't" he pointed out, while holding her hand pointing at her wrist. She had nothing else to say, she just rolled over and buried hr head in his lap and started crying again. "We're excused from our classes today, so you don't have to worry about anything. It's just me and you. We can sit here in silence, we can listen to the radio, or we can talk. It's up to you."

"I'm not ready to talk yet, can we just sit here in silence?" she asked.

"Of course we can" he said. They just sat there for about 2 hours. She lay in his lap looking into his beautiful, gentle eyes. He just sat there playing with her hair and looking into her gorgeous and troubled eyes. When he looked deep into her eyes, he could see every bit of pain and suffering she has been through. Draco ran his fingers down her cheek.

"I am ready to talk" Hermione spoke. He just nodded his head and it almost looked like his mind opened up to listen to her story. She started by telling him about her mum, and how she died. She told him about her dad getting mad at her for the littlest things. Then she told him of the first time he beat her. Draco was starting to cry.

"I…I…I don't know what to say" Draco said in disbelief. "That evil man!!! I can't even believe someone could get so cold hearted. I mean, I knew it was bad, but your dad? I know that if and when I have children I will never, never, NEVER touch them in any violent manor." he stated.

"I sure hope so!" she said, still sobbing.

"I have a confession to make to you Hermione Granger" she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I love you" he hesitated, not because it wasn't true, but because he was afraid of the reaction he would get. She sat up, and got on her hands on her knees in front of him. He took her hands in his and she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, I always have" she said. He let go of her hands and hugged her.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I will" she replied. "I have one question though. Why don't we have classes today?"

"Well, I talked to professor Dumbledor, and told him that you had a rough night. He said it would be just fine if you didn't go to your classes today" Draco said.

"What about you?" she wondered.

"Don't worry about me, the main focus here is you!" he stated.

"Okay, sorry……..I mean okay" she said. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day then?" she asked.

"Why don't you go get ready, and meet me here in about 30 minutes?" he replied.

"Umm ok. I guess" She said, wondering what he was up to.

30 minutes later

"Hermione? Are you here?" he asked

"Yes, hold on one minute" she replied. "Okay, I am ready now" she said.

"Well, why don't you come out then?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to criticize what I am wearing" she hesitated

"Why would I criticize you? Have I ever done that before?" he asked.

"No, but, but" she was interrupted.

"Just come out!!!" he yelled. She opened the door and walked out wearing a white sundress that went to about her knees. Her hair was worn down, falling over her shoulders like a waterfall. "You look beautiful!" he said in awe.

"Do you really think so? My dad hated it" she replied.

"Your dad was full of bologna!" he yelled. She giggled; she didn't picture Draco Malfoy saying bologna. "Shall we go then?" he asked.

"Sure, but where are we going?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he replied with an evil smile on his face.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Draco went over o the side of the pitch his broom was laying. He hopped on.

"Get on" he said.

"I can't. I am afraid of heights" she replied.

"Do you trust me?" she nodded her head, "Then get on, and hold on tight, you'll be just fine" she hesitated, but then she looked into Draco's eyes, and swung her leg over the broom. She put her arms around Draco and squeezed really tightly. "Not that tight, I have to be able to breath you know" he laughed.

"I'm really, really afraid of heights" she said shaking.

"Just calm down and take deep breaths. You are safe with me" he assured her. She just nodded her head and closed her eyes. As soon as their feet lifted off the ground, she squeezed him a little tighter, and buried her face into his back. "It's going to be okay!" he assured. After flying around a little bit, she loosened her grip, but she still didn't look. She knew that if she looked down then she would fall off, plus, she liked being close to Draco. She loved him, and he smelled good.

After flying for about forty-five minutes they landed, and he led her to the middle of the pitch. As they got closer, she saw a blanket with a picnic basket next to it. They sat down and had a wonderful lunch. They talked and laughed, they just had a great time all around.

When they were finished with the picnic, they put everything in a pile, and Draco made it all disappear. They sat there for about 10 minutes, and all of a sudden it started raining. "Do you want to go in?" Draco asked.

"No I love the rain!" she replied. They stood up and were just wondering around. Then, all of a suddenly, Draco took Hermione's hands into his hands, and started spinning her around. They were laughing and spinning. They started to slow down until they were completely still. Draco pulled her closer. "I love you" he said. With that, he pulled her closer until there lips were millimeters apart. One more little tug, and there lips were touching. They kissed long and passionately. He pulled away and said "We should go in, I have one more thing for us to do" he said.

"Okay, but will you carry me in? My legs hurt" she giggled with a fake pouting face.

"Fine, hop on my back" he said. He started running until they got to the statue. He said the password and ran to her door. "We have dinner reservations at 6:30, and its 5:30 right now, so can you be ready in about 45 minutes?" he asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

40 minutes later

At 6:10, Draco knocked on her door. "Are you almost ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Can I come in?" he questioned.

"Uummm sure" she replied. He came into her room. She was just trying to put her shoes on. She was wearing a little black dress with jewels on the bottom.

"You look amazing! I have something for you" held up a black velvet box. "Open it" he exclaimed. She opened the box to see a silver chain with 3 white diamonds going down from it.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much, for everything" she said

"You deserve every bit of it!" he exclaimed. Once she got her other shoe on, she started trying to put the necklace on. She was having trouble with the little clasp though. Draco went over to her and took the necklace out of her hand. He got it on in the first try. He took her hand and led her out of her room, and out of the dorm. He brought her outside of the school, and there was a limo waiting outside for her.

"Is this for me?" she asked in awe.

"Of course it is!" he replied. Thy hopped in and drove away.

They arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant. Both of them had a wonderful dinner and a great time. Once they were done they went to the limo and climbed in. Draco was telling Hermione about one of his childhood storied. Then he felt her head fall on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw that she was fast asleep. He laughed and unbuckled her seatbelt so she would be more comfortable. She kind of nodded her head, kind of like saying thank you. He scooted over to the edge, and put her feet up so that she was lying all the way down. When they got to the school he lifted her head of his lap and got out. He sat her up so he could pick her up to get her into the school. He put his left arm under his knees, and his right arm behind her back. He picked her up being careful not to hit her head on the car. He carried her all the way to her bed; he laid her in her bed, and took her necklace and shoes off. Then he turned her dress into a night gown. He covered her up and kissed her on the forehead "Good night sweetheart" he said. She just nodded and said thank you and good night to him.

Hermione and Draco spent the next few weeks getting to know each other better. It was getting close to Christmas time, and they were discussing there plans for Christmas break. They were in there potions class together and Draco passed Hermione a note on their two-way parchment.

**What should we do for Christmas?**

**I think it's up too you!**

**Why is everything up to me?**

**Because I love you!**

**Well, I love you to, but why do I always have to make every decision?**

**Cause, I want your life to be perfect. Remember, its all about you!**

**Whatever! To tell you the truth, I kind of want to go get my things from my house and bring it here.**

**We'll deal with the fact that you want to go back to your house in a minute. Why don you just bring your stuff to the Malfoy Manor?**

**Are you asking me to move in with you?**

**What do you think?**

**Well, I just was asking, of course I will move in with you!**

**Okay! Do you know how dangerous it would be to go back to your dad's house? Are you crazy?**

**I do know how dangerous it is, and I am not crazy. You know I'll have to do it eventually.**

**I know, but I don't want you to**

**You could go with me**

**Fine! I will make the reservations**

**Thank you, this means a very much to me! I love you.**

**I love you more**

**No, I love you more**

**I'm not going to let you win! You might as well give up**

**Fine, only because I'm going to start working on the assignment. Let's just agree to disagree.**

**I don't agree to disagree! I WIN**

**Fine you can win this time! I love you more.**

**No way, I love you more**

**You win, are you happy?**

**You know it**

**I'll talk to you after class**

**Okay, bye, bye love**

The next morning they got up and left at about 6:00 am. They hoped to arrive at about 8:00am, so Hermione's dad will be working when she gets her things.

They arrived at Hermione's house just at 8:00. "I think we are going to have a perfect day today" she said happily... They walked into the house. It was a mess! Hermione just shook her head and went to her room.

"I am going to the gas station really quick, do you need anything?" she just shook her head, she was deep in finding her things, and getting the heck out of there. "I love you" said Draco

"I love you too, see you in a minute" she said. She was gathering all of her stuff and all of a sudden the door swung open.

"Look who decided to come back! That was a big mistake on your part!" It was Hermione's dad. "Where have you been all of this time? HUH?"

"I, I told you I had to go to school!" she replied starting to shake. He shoved her on the ground and put the tip of the knife to her stomach.

"Any last words?" he said as he raised the knife.

"DRACOOOO!!!!" she screamed as Draco came in the house.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" yelled Draco as the knife plunged into Hermione. Draco watched as Hermione took her last breath. Her dad stood up and turned around. Draco was already ready for him; he had his wand out and everything. "Avada Kedavra" he yelled watching her dad fall to the floor. He ran to Hermione and fell on his knees next to her. "Oh Hermione, I love you so much. I should have never left; I should have stayed with you! This is all my fault." Draco yelled. He sat on the ground holding her limp body. He started to cry. The tears were running down his face and dropping on the floor. One tear landed on Hermione's cheek and all of a sudden her hand twitched. "Hermione? Are you there? Can you talk to me?" A smile appeared on her face.

"Mmmmmmm" she mumbled. "I –saw- I saw my-mum! She was there- and – she- told me to go- back to – you. She said – I – was safe-now." She gasped. Breathing deeply, Draco picked up his wand and said a healing spell to stop the bleeding from her stomach.

"Draco, do you still- love me" she stammered with a smile on her face.

"Till Death Do Us Part"

The End

I'd like to dedicate this story to:

Cassie, for helping me with the plot

Emily for helping me fix my errors

Mandy for being supportive

Katey for listening to me ramble on about this story

Mr. Dimit for letting us write about what ever we wanted

My parents for giving me suggestions on how to make it better

AND

My dog for keeping my feet warm at night.


End file.
